Payphone
by ocmluvr21
Summary: Santana and Brittany break up, leaving both messes as they don't know how to deal with their feelings. Fluff later on.
1. Chapter 1

**So this actually took me forever to write because it pained me so much to write this. But I finally sucked it up and wrote it because I really like the other two chapters. As always i dont own anything and Reviews are always welcome.**

* * *

Like always, Santana's house was empty. Her parents were out somewhere for work, like they always were. So Santana enjoyed her normal meal of the protein shakes that Sue had been forcing her to drink for the past three years. They tasted bad at first but after a while of eating nothing and only drinking those you get used to it. They are an acquired taste as coach liked to call it. Of course she had to drink those, she could not afford to gain even a pound or two. Sue was still giving her grief for her boob job.

A sharp knock on the door brought Santana out of her zoning out. She slowly got up and glanced out the window and saw a familiar, silver Toyota Camry. Smiling she walked to the door and opened the door to see Brittany smiling with a pizza box in her hand.

"What are you doing here B?"

"You said your parents were gone, so I decided to bring you dinner." She walked through the door, allowing Santana to close it behind her.

"I already have dinner." Santana held up her water bottle, filled with the odd colored shake.

"That is not dinner, San." Brittany put the pizza down on the table. "Eat some real food."

"I can't. I am sorry but I cannot afford to gain any weight."

"We can go to the gym tomorrow."

"My body isn't like yours. I can't just eat whatever I want and then work it off the next day. I can't break my diet and eat this shit!" Santana instantly regretted swearing.

"I am sorry for caring about you and not wanting you to be unhealthy." Brittany's voice began to rise. She hadn't heard it like this since the blonde made her the _Lebanese _shirt.

"So you got me pizza?"

"It is better then what ever is in that." She pointed at the bottle. "You never eat anymore, San and I am worried about you."

"Well don't. I am perfectly fine right now."

"No you aren't. You are starving yourself."

"I don't care!"

"Yeah, all you care about is staying hot and being head cheerleader. No matter what you are beautiful Santana."

"Whatever." Santana put down the bottle next to the pizza, preventing herself from throwing it. "You know reputation is everything, if I'm not head cheerleader I have nothing."

"You would have me, I am your girlfriend."

"Maybe I don't want you to be."

"What are you saying?"

"You don't get me Brittany."

"I do, I love you." Somehow in her rage, Brittany hit the pizza box and it fell to the ground. Santana was shocked for a moment; Brittany was never one for getting violent.

"I just can't do this right now." Her voice was beginning to break.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Brittany's voice had begun to break as well.

"I think so."

Brittany stormed out, slamming the door, running to her car. She sat in the driver's seat, trying to calm herself down.

Santana still stood there in shock. She walked to the front door and rested her back against the door, crouched down, shaking as tears began to pour down her face. She could not believe what she had just done. She had just broken up with Brittany. She glanced over at the pizza that was spilled onto the ground. It had sausage and green peppers on it, it was her favorite toppings.

A sudden rage hit her and she threw her cell phone watching the back break off when it hit the wall. She sat there for an hour or two, crying.

Then she heard the sound of a car driving towards her house. _Shit_, Santana groaned to herself. _I should clean this up before they flip a shit_. Slowly she managed to stand herself back up and walked to the box that was on the ground, she slid the pie back into its box and then carried it into the kitchen, throwing it into the trash can.

After grabbing a couple of paper towels and wetting them she made her way back to the hall. She got the grease out of the carpet and then threw the white towels away with the box. It wasn't that late but she did not feel like dealing with her parents right now. She could deal with whatever wrath her mother had in store for her tomorrow.

Slowly she made her way to her room and then climbed into bed. Normally when she couldn't sleep she would think of Brittany, but not tonight. Instead she allowed the tears to flow from her eyes as she slowly and painfully fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**So like I said last chapter actually physically pained me to write but last Saturday when I became obsessed with this song, I just had to write it. As the title suggests this has the song Payphone by Maroon Five in it. It is like the best song ever, well second to Brittana's version of I wanna Dance With Somebody!**

* * *

Brittany walked into the chorus room alone; almost everyone was in their normal seats. She glanced at Santana who is sitting in her normal seat in the back. Instead Brittany goes to the opposite side of the room and sits in the front row next to Mercedes.

A couple of people looked between the two cheerleaders, they had always been together and once they came out as couple they rarely left each other's sides. Before anyone could say anything, Mr. Schuester walked in.

"Mr. Schue." Brittany stuck her hand up a little unsurely, she hadn't volunteered to sing a song in a while and she was a little nervous.

"Yes Brittany?"

"I have a song I would like to sing." The chorus teacher nodded and Brittany made her way to the center of the room. As soon as she began to sing, the glee clubbers looked at one another, trying to confirm their suspicions.

_I'M AT A PAYPHONE TRYING TO CALL HOME_

_ALL OF MY CHANGE I'VE SPENT ON YOU_

_WHERE HAVE THE TIMES GONE _

_BABY IT'S ALL WRONG, _

_WHERE ARE THE PLANS WE MADE FOR TWO_

_YEAH, I, I KNOW IT'S HARD TO REMEMBER_

_THE PEOPLE WE USED TO BE_

_IT'S EVEN HARDER TO PICTURE_

_THAT YOU'RE NOT HERE NEXT TO ME_

_YOU SAID IT'S TOO LATE TO MAKE IT_

_BUT IS IT TOO LATE TO TRY?_

_AND IN THAT TIME THAT YOU WASTED_

_ALL OF OUR BRIDGES BURNED DOWN_

_I'VE WASTED MY NIGHTS_

_YOU TURNED OUT THE LIGHTS_

_NOW I'M PARALYZED_

_STILL STUCKED IN THAT TIME WHEN WE CALLED IT LOVE_

_BUT EVEN THE SUN SETS IN PARADISE_

_I'M AT A PAYPHONE TRYING TO CALL HOME_

_ALL OF MY CHANGE I'VE SPENT ON YOU_

_WHERE HAVE THE TIMES GONE BABY_

_IT'S ALL WRONG, WHERE ARE THE PLANS WE MADE FOR TWO_

_IF HAPPY EVER AFTER DID EXIST_

_I WOULD STILL BE HOLDING YOU LIKE THIS_

_ALL THOSE FAIRYTALES ARE FULL OF SHIT_

_ONE MORE FUCKING LOVE SONG I'LL BE SICK_

_YOU TURNED YOUR BACK ON TOMORROW_

_CAUSE YOU FORGOT YESTERDAY_

_I GAVE YOU MY LOVE TO BORROW_

_BUT YOU JUST GAVE IT AWAY_

_YOU CAN'T EXPECT ME TO BE FINE_

_I DON'T EXPECT YOU TO CARE_

_I KNOW I SAID IT BEFORE_

_BUT ALL OF OUR BRIDGES BURNED DOWN_

_I'VE WASTED MY NIGHTS_

_YOU TURNED OUT THE LIGHTS_

_NOW I'M PARALYZED_

_STILL STUCKED IN THAT TIME WHEN WE CALLED IT LOVE_

_BUT EVEN THE SUN SETS IN PARADISE_

_I'M AT A PAYPHONE TRYING TO CALL HOME_

_ALL OF MY CHANGE I'VE SPENT ON YOU_

_WHERE HAVE THE TIMES GONE BABY_

_IT'S ALL WRONG, WHERE ARE THE PLANS WE MADE FOR TWO_

_IF HAPPY EVER AFTER DID EXIST_

_I WOULD STILL BE HOLDING YOU LIKE THIS_

_AND ALL THOSE FAIRYTALES ARE FULL OF SHIT_

_ONE MORE FUCKING LOVE SONG I'LL BE SICK_

_NOW I'M AT A PAYPHONE_

_MAN FUCK THAT SHIT_

_I'LL BE OUT SPENDING ALL THIS MONEY WHILE YOU SITTING ROUND_

_WONDERING WHY IT WASN'T YOU WHO CAME UP FROM NOTHING_

_MADE IT FROM THE BOTTOM_

_NOW WHEN YOU SEE ME I'M STUNNING_

_AND ALL OF MY CARS START WITH THE PUSH UP A BUTTON_

_TELLING ME THE CHANCES I BLEW UP OR WHATEVER YOU CALL IT_

_SWITCHED THE NUMBER TO MY PHONE_

_SO YOU NEVER COULD CALL IT_

_DON'T NEED MY NAME ON MY SHOW_

_YOU CAN TELL IT I'M BALLIN'_

_SWISH, WHAT A SHAME COULD HAVE GOT PICKED_

_HAD A REALLY GOOD GAME BUT YOU MISSED YOUR LAST SHOT_

_SO YOU TALK ABOUT WHO YOU SEE AT THE TOP_

_OR WHAT YOU COULD'VE SAW_

_BUT SAD TO SAY IT'S OVER FOR_

_PHANTOM PULLED UP VALET OPEN DOORS_

_WIZ LIKE GO AWAY, GOT WHAT YOU WAS LOOKING FOR_

_NOW ASK ME WHO THEY WANT_

_SO YOU CAN GO AND TAKE THAT LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT WITH YOU_

_I'M AT A PAYPHONE TRYING TO CALL HOME_

_ALL OF MY CHANGE I'VE SPENT ON YOU_

_WHERE HAVE THE TIMES GONE BABY_

_IT'S ALL WRONG, WHERE ARE THE PLANS WE MADE FOR TWO_

_IF HAPPY EVER AFTER DID EXIST_

_I WOULD STILL BE HOLDING YOU LIKE THIS_

_AND ALL THOSE FAIRYTALES ARE FULL OF SHIT_

_ONE MORE FUCKING LOVE SONG I'LL BE SICK_

_NOW I'M AT A PAYPHONE_

Brittany had tears in her eyes, she had been trying to look at Santana but it was too hard for her to look at her ex-girlfriend. So instead she looked at a spot of the floor as she finished the last line.

I have to go." Santana said as she quickly walked out of the chorus room, her eyes watering as well. Mercedes and Quinn both stood up, Mercedes went to the taller blonde and gave her a hug, while Quinn followed quickly behind in Santana's footsteps.

"Santana!" Quinn called down the hallway, following the Latina as she walked quickly away from the chorus room. Santana glanced over and stopped, allowing the blonde to catch up to her. "What's going on?"

"I broke up with Brittany."Santana said wiping her eyes as more tears began to fall down from her eyes.

"Why?" Santana sunk down onto the ground, holding her knees. Quinn crouched down so that they were at the same level.

"I don't know, we got into this big fight and then I said we should take a break, which turned into us breaking up." Quinn rubbed Santana's back. "God, I miss her so much."

"Well she clearly misses you too. I mean she just rapped for you." Quinn added in a slight joking around tone.

Santana smiled a little. "I don't know, I said a bunch of stuff that I am not proud of. I doubt she will take me back. I mean you hear the song 'the sun sets in paradise'. I think that means we are done."

"Did you not hear the rest of the song? 'If happy ever afters did exist, I would still be holding you.' 'hard to picture that you're not here with me'. She would totally take you back. She loves you more than anyone else, and I know that you love her back just as much."

"I know. I just…" Santana started but couldn't finish.

"Just suck up your pride right now." Quinn said, slightly annoyed at the Latina.

"That's not what this is about." Santana looked at her knees. "It's just, I am afraid."

"Afraid of what?" Her voice became much more sympathetic.

"Of fucking things up again." She looked back at the light green eyes. "Look you know how terrible I am at this stuff and I am afraid that if we get back together, we will go through life and then I will fuck it all up and hurt her even more."

"You are not as bad as you think you are, Santana. Sure we all joke around about how you are secretly Satan, but we all still love you and we know that you could never really screw things up with Brittany. When you came out sure you got bullied a little, but you were the happiest we had ever seen you, because you were with Brittany, the love of your life."

Santana didn't say anything. "Thanks Quinn." The blonde wrapped Santana in a hug. "Now I have to figure out how to get her to listen to me. I have to figure out how to apologize."

"I am sure you will be fine."

"Wow, Britt has been so many of my firsts. I'd do anything for her."

"You can just start with that; make sure she knows how much you love her." Santana nodded. "If you need ideas, you can always sing her a song."

"No. I am not Berry. I can get emotions out without using someone else's words."

"Like what Brittany just did for you?"

Santana shook her head. "No, Brittany rarely does that. Berry seems to do it every other week."

Quinn let out a small chuckle. "Well whatever you do, I am sure you will be fine."

* * *

**Okay so next chapter has some fluff! Thanks for reading and all of the favorites, it really means a lot.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this is kinda short, but I wanted to get this up soon. I also wrote it relatively quickly and didn't proof read it so sorry for any mistakes.**

* * *

"Hey Britt." Quinn's voice was quiet as she approached the taller blonde alone at her locker.

"What do you want Quinn?" Brittany's voice was filled with annoyance, a tone Quinn had never heard before.

"I talked to Santana."

"Did you now."Brittany said curtly.

"She feel really bad and misses you."

"Well she should come and tell me that. Not you."

"I know, I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"I am doing fine." Brittany shut her locker and began to walk away.

"Come on Britt, you can tell me the truth." Quinn said catching up to the other blonde.

Brittany stopped walking and turned to Quinn. "What do you want me to say? That all I want is to be back with Santana?" She was still pretty annoyed.

"What about that song you sung earlier?"

"That was a mistake."

"Santana feels…"

"If she wants to talk to me she can. You should not be the one to tell me all of this."

"Would you talk to her though?"

"I may listen to her. Did she send you over here?"

"No, she has no idea that I am talking to you."

"Then don't. Look if you're apologizing for her and she doesn't know about it then she isn't really apologizing. Either way, I don't want to deal with this right now." Brittany said and then walked away. And this time, Quinn didn't follow her.

Not too far away a certain wheelchair bound teenage boy was parked, listening in on the two cheerleader's conversation. He smiled, sure Brittany had dumped him almost a year ago, but that didn't mean that he was over her. How could you ever get over Brittany; she was so sweet and innocent. Artie knew this was his chance to get Brittany back once and for all.

* * *

"Brittany can I talk to you?" Artie wheeled over to Brittany as she walked out of her classroom.

"I really don't feel like talking right now Artie."

"We've been able to be pretty good friends since last year right?"

"I guess." Brittany said, continuing to walk as Artie wheeled next to her.

"Look I am really sorry about how things ended between us."

"You mean when you called me stupid?"

"I am so sorry."

"Whatever." Brittany said beginning to quicken her pace.

"Look, you really seem upset."

"I am fine Artie."

"No you aren't. Let me wheel you to glee club."

"I'm not going to glee."

"Why not?" Artie asked pushing his glasses up on his nose.

"Because I don't want to; everyone will be feeling bad for me. I don't feel like getting pity."

Artie didn't know how to respond so he watched Brittany continue to walk.

* * *

The mood in glee club was very different than normal; it was much tenser. Without Brittany to keep Santana in check, she was going off at almost anything. It took Rachel mentioning a duet for her and Finn to set Santana off in a rage of yelling in Spanish and almost charging at the smaller brunette.

About halfway through the class, Santana stormed out because Tina and Mike's duet was too "charming and adorable".

Santana's loud footsteps still lingered in the room after she left. A couple of people looked at each other, completely unsure as to what to do or say.

"Where is Brittany?" Will asked realizing that the blonde was not in the room.

"She didn't want to come." Artie said, causing everyone to look at him. "I talked to her today."

"Please tell me you are not trying to get her back?" Tina asked remembering how broken hearted Artie had been the previous year.

Artie didn't say anything. "Not cool man. I wouldn't even try to get back with either of them." Puck said.

"Look." Quinn jumped in. "You can try Artie but, I know you know what will happen in the end. Brittany and Santana are perfect together, they are gonna get back together." She said and then walked out of the room. "Santana?" She asked, seeing the Latina sitting right outside of the door.

"Did I hear four eyes is trying to get her back?" Santana's voice was not angry; it was one of despair, one of empty hope.

"Yeah; but we all know who she will pick."

"She picked him over me once before, how do you know she won't do it again?"

"I don't. But if you don't get off of your ass and try and get her back, she may go back with Artie."

"I can't deal with this right now." Santana stood up and then walked away from Quinn.


	4. Chapter 4

The locker room was empty as Santana walked in. She took a scan as she walked, looking for a certain blonde. They didn't have practice today, but Quinn told her that Brittany was in the locker room. She continued to walk to the back, where their lockers were, sure enough, she saw the dancer sitting on the bench, staring at the floor.

"Hey." Santana said quietly, causing the blonde to look up slowly.

"Hi." Brittany said her voice barely above a whisper.

"Can I talk to you?" Brittany nodded allowing Santana to take a couple of steps towards her. "I suck at this stuff." She began, she had practiced what to say a million times but it all sounded stupid and rehearsed.

"What is this?" Brittany asked, confused.

"Apologizing." Santana said and then sat down on the bench next Brittany. "B, I am so sorry. I never should have said the things that I did."

"I know." Brittany said quietly, she looked over at Santana, the dark brown eyes, were a color she had never seen before, they looked so sad and it pained Brittany to see her look like that.

"Do you know how much I love you?"

"Of course."

"I mean I love you, I love you, I love you like never before, if I can't have you, I don't want nobody baby, 'cause I've built my life around you."

"Those are all song lyrics, San." Brittany said a little hurt that she was using other people words to apologize.

"I know. But they are all lyrics to songs I have sung to you. I fell in love with you the day we met and I have never stopped loving you. I tried to push away my feelings because I was ashamed of who I was, but I was never ashamed of you. But then when I did come out, I was the happiest I have ever been. All because I was with you. I am so sorry, I have wanted to apologize to you since I made the mistake of letting you walk out, but I was afraid."

"You were afraid?"

"I mean yeah, since we came out I have been terrified I would screw things up. And I figured if we got back together I would screw it up again and hurt you even more."

"You wouldn't screw things up San." Brittany cautiously put a hand on Santana's shoulder. "I know you and I love you more than I have ever loved anyone else. I don't think you would screw things up."

"So where does this leave us?"

"I don't know." Brittany removed her hand from Santana's shoulder and rested her hand on her knee. "I mean I have missed you so much."

"I have missed you, you are the love of my life," Santana took Brittany's hand in hers. "you have made me so happy, and I would love to try and make you as happy as you have made me."

"It sounds like you are proposing." Brittany said smiling a little.

"In a way I am. But instead I am going to make you a promise. I promise you that I will always love you and try and make you as happy as you have made me. So… Brittany S. Pierce, will you let me promise to do my best and take care of you, help you with whatever you need help with, and to let me love you. Will you promise to marry me one day?"

Instead of answering at first, she interlocked her pale fingers with the tan. "Of course, I will marry you one day." Brittany said her signature smile reappearing on her face, Santana instantly pulled her in for a one armed hug, their hands not leaving each others.

They stood up and walked out of the locker room and down the hallway, still hand in hand. "I'm glad we are back together, because I wanna dance with somebody, with somebody who loves me." Brittany said, swinging their hand a little as they walked.

Santana shook her head and laughed a little. "I'm glad too because you and me keep on dancing in the dark, It's been tearing me apart, never knowing what we are."

Brittany stopped walking. "You never sung that to me."

"Who do you think I wrote that for?"

Brittany pulled Santana in for a kiss. "I love you San."

"I love you too B." Santana said glancing down at their fingers that were still knotted together.

* * *

**This is the last chapter, I have enjoyed writing this. It was going to be a one shot first but I ended up extending it. If you liked this then please review and read my other stuff. I also got a tumblr, I am still sorta new to it so I haven't done tons to it. But it is .tumblr .com I will probably be posting stuff on there in the near future as well.  
**


End file.
